


【贺红】妥协（八）

by Andrewrain



Series: 【贺红】妥协 [8]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Summary: 大家的脑洞让我啧啧称奇啊，给我的选项超级多，导致我这个选择困难综合征患者差点没趴到在半路上，顺便舔了一早上的猫咪，啊啊啊啊啊实在是太可爱了QAQ！把得到的选项放出来嗷：火烈鸟（火鹤）、赤狐、红毛小老虎、豹猫、萨瓦纳大草原獀（薮）猫、小熊猫（红熊猫）、兔子、猞猁。其他还有毛毛虫，企鹅，八爪鱼这样的选项2333天使们简直就是要建一个动物园的节奏啊！最后选择了小殇的萨瓦纳大草原獀猫，皮毛比豹猫要偏红色一些，花纹也敲极漂酿！不过不用担心嗷，感谢子木小天使给的平行世界梗，将来没有选入的动物未来有可能在番外出场嗷！（贺总面对一屋子的动物表示满意）





	【贺红】妥协（八）

（八）  
痛感渐渐褪去，随之袭来的就是全身上下的疲惫感，就像是七八天没有睡觉一般。

而且身边还有淡淡的温暖围绕着自己，就仿佛婴孩沉睡在母亲的怀抱之中，这一切叫莫关山感觉到从未有过的安心，便也没有细究这温暖的来源，已然静静睡去。

梦中他就像是一粒灰尘漂浮在巨大无比的空间之中，不知从何而来，亦不知从何而去。

他想起了很多事，很多以前的事，一切就像是老旧的胶片电影在脑海中回放。

可能是这胶卷太过破旧，画面之中便带上了许多黑点，有时候又太过闪亮，看不清其中人物的动作和脸——可声音却是清清楚楚。

“儿子，跟着爸爸去公园么？”

“好！”

“老爸，我要吃这个！”

“不许叫老爸！越叫越老了！”

“哼~我偏不，哈哈！”

“臭小子！”

这个人……

莫关山努力想睁开眼睛去看画面中模模糊糊的高大身影，却似乎被什么无形的绳子给束缚住了身体，便怎么都向前不了。

太久了，他真的已经要记不清父亲的长相，如果可以，他想再看一眼！

暗自着急之时，画面又被切换，耳边是一个刺耳而尖锐的女声。

“你怎么不早同我说！”

“你这是在害我你知道么！”

男子没有说话，只沉沉地叹了口气：“……这些年，辛苦你了。”

而后便是女人含含糊糊的哭泣声，视线太过低矮，画面又太过黯淡，他什么都看不清楚。

而后耳边传入沙沙的声响——是雨声。

“老爸！老爸！你们要带他去哪里？”

是一个小孩子的哭腔。

“你们不许动他！不然我要报警了！”

“臭小子，站在那里不许动。”

孩子喘着气，抽着鼻子，还打着气嗝，抬头看向男子。

而后便是一个坚实而温暖的拥抱，随着这拥抱袭来的更是如枷锁一般沉重的力量，叫那孩子——叫自己喘不过气来。

男人上了车，消失在了画面的尽头，而作为观众的莫关山几乎已经出离愤怒，一拳狠狠地砸向屏幕，却只挥了个空，什么都没能碰到。

他知道这是什么——他老爸被人带走，入狱的那一天。

他并不知道父亲的罪名，只记得那天雨下得很大，后面的事情他都记得很清楚了：父母离婚，母亲改嫁，自己跑出去打了一个通宵的游戏，又和街头的几个混混打了一架住进了医院。

放在眼前，仿佛像是一个笑话，一场梦。

于是他就在这一片记忆的空间之中行走，没有目的也没有出路。

不知呆了多久，莫关山忽然感觉到有什么正在入侵他所在的空间，从内心油然而生的一股危机感便扑面而来。

好几股精神力量从四面八方气势汹汹地闯入，莫关山只觉得荒唐，还以为再做噩梦，便慌不择路地往其他地方跑去。

——那处似乎有光亮，那里！

直觉性地往一处亮光跑去，他正要松口气，却觉得脚下一个踏空，身体便往下坠落。

“卧槽？！”

发觉精神触手之时，雷奈已经将前腿抬起，随时准备将之砍落。

贺天将它拦住，反而选择将自己的精神屏障打开，开始观察对方向导的精神变化。

他算是看出来这个向导应该是个没有经过训练的新手，而且也没有敌意，否则这么好的机会，这样一个向导怎么还会任由自己的精神力在别人的空间打转转，还什么都不干？

贺天一拍自己精神体的背部，两人便极有默契地顺之而上，慢慢跟在对方后头，潜入了那名新手向导的精神空间。

一片空旷的草原，低矮灰黄的草木映入眼帘，偶尔还能看见几棵形状奇异的灌木。

“这是……非洲大草原？”

贺天一愣，便往前走了两步，雷奈似乎也很喜欢这里的地势环境，于命令之前就已经撒开腿跑了出去。

黑豹擅攀爬和隐藏，捕猎乃是一把好手，精神体与哨兵之间有着极其紧密的联系，因而贺天也不担心它是否会走丢，便慢慢开始寻找对方的痕迹。

这会是谁？

为什么都进入了精神空间，不但寻找不到对方的踪影，甚至连一点反抗都没有？

任何哨兵或是向导，对他人的精神侵入侵入都会本能地进行抵抗，而自己进来的也未免太顺利了一些，这个向导该不会是个反射弧超长的笨蛋吧？

贺天暗地里讽刺了两句，便听得耳边传来雷奈一声呼唤。

黑豹作为豹子的一种，其奔跑速度是所有动物中最为出类拔萃的，甚至可以达到时速130公里左右，不过一小会儿，雷奈就已经带着“战利品”回来了。

看着眼前的战利品，贺天差些笑出声来——是一只薮猫。

一般的向导和哨兵其精神体从开始就是成年的状态，这都是为了更方便为向导还有哨兵服务。

而眼前这只薮猫却明显还是幼年，被雷奈叼在嘴里，四只小爪挥来舞去，拼命挣扎。

看到面前这个陌生人，颇为不友好地大声地嗷了几声，只可惜这个小家伙实在太小，不过也才孩童半臂那么长，拉长着自己的前爪，不停嚎叫，这反而叫贺天觉得像是只小奶猫。

皮毛皆是浅黄色，虽然年纪小，但上面已经有非常明显的黑斑，背部和头部还有纵向的斑纹。

更有趣的是，不知道是不是这小薮猫刚刚出生没多久，胎毛都还没换干净，这脑门处还有尾巴尖上却是长着一层暗红色的小短毛，看上去颇为别致。

“雷奈，把它放下来吧。”

贺天一声令下，雷奈便小心地将自己的猎物放在了主人的面前。

薮猫回头看了看之前来抓它的凶手，颇为不善地准备开口去咬，谁料还没迈两步，自己却站不稳，啪叽倒在了地上。

贺天被这一幕逗得笑出了声来，小薮猫的动作不由变得有些拘谨，那双黑亮的眼睛里似乎饱含委屈还有尴尬，嗷嗷地又叫了好几声。

见贺天还不停下来，不由得恼羞成怒，后腿一撑就要向前袭击过去。

而动作才做了一半，从天而降一只黑爪，牢牢地摁住了它的背部，叫他动弹不得，只能哼哼唧唧地扭着身子表达不满。

“你的主人是谁？”

小家伙不是很明白，便歪头盯着自己这个敌人，又嗷了两声。

“连同精神体的精神联系都做不到？”

贺天不由皱了皱眉——这个向导到底心是有多大？

精神体处于幼年状态的原因大多是因为向导或者哨兵没能够完全觉醒，亦或者被外部力量所限制，这个向导又会是因为什么原因呢？

眼前的“敌人”表情严肃，看着自己的目光愈加带着冷漠和杀气，小薮猫被吓了一跳，叫声也越来越轻，越来越没有气势，到最后只能眼泪汪汪地看着他。

许是这小家伙目光太过执着，贺天不由起了玩弄之意，顺势揉了揉小薮猫的头，又叫了雷奈放开爪子，开始给它梳理皮毛。

自己的精神体是黑豹，同是猫科动物，贺天自然知晓如何讨好这类。

手指慢慢从它的头顶顺到它的下巴，又慢慢揉了揉它胸前白色的绒毛，动作轻柔和缓，小薮猫从未享受过这般待遇，只觉得全身舒爽，从头到尾都散发着一股快乐的味道。

而后更是索性自己躺下来，讨好地舔了舔贺天的手指，想让对方帮它再摸摸肚皮。

贺天也乐得开心，弓了手指便蹭着它腹部柔软的细肉，又慢慢蹭到下颚，小薮猫舒服地眯起了眼睛，还不由得打了一个哈欠，四肢还不由随着对方的动作摆动，尾巴也乖巧地在贺天的手背扫来扫去。

这个人技术好好，又能打败那个黑色的大家伙，果然很厉害！

待一轮顺毛下来，小薮猫俨然叛变，缠着贺天的脚，奶声奶气地叫，毛茸茸的脑袋也在他的裤腿蹭了一遍又一遍。

“小家伙我得出去了。”

“嗷？”

贺天最后捏了一把那小小的脑袋。

“没办法，我得去把你那笨蛋主人叫起来才行。”

“嗷嗷~”

红色皮毛，新手向导，幼年精神体……

贺天已然猜出这个人的身份，嘴角更是带上了淡淡笑意。

小心翼翼地将薮猫嘴中被百般蹂躏的裤腿解救出来，贺天便将自己从精神空间抽离出去。

睁开眼便看见在自己怀里尚未苏醒的莫关山，如今想到他的身份，看他的目光也有些许的改变和不同，然而贺天并不准备说出来。

因为莫关山是一个不完整的向导，虽然不知道为什么能力会这么弱，但怎么看都是作为普通人生活下去这个选项要好得多。

向导和哨兵不同，他们除了精神力超常之外，其身体素质和普通人是一模一样的，何况一个不完整的向导即便精神失控也不会对周围造成什么太大影响。

只是……

怀里的莫关山不知做了什么噩梦，喃喃地似乎还在喊着什么。

“……做了什么梦，怎么又哭了？”

慢慢擦去对方眼角渗出来的泪水，贺天忽然感觉红毛的手似乎又收得紧了一些，这样全身心的依赖让贺天觉得非常愉快。

仿佛这个人只能依靠着自己，只属于自己。

目光直直地盯着那被泪水打湿的嘴唇，贺天忽然觉得胸口涌上一阵躁动，不知不觉已经微微俯下了身子，直到自己的嘴唇已经擦过对方的唇尖，一瞬间仿若有电流通过全身，贺天身体狠狠一抖，这才回过神来。

心跳如鼓鸣，他忽然有些惊慌失措——自己干了什么？

是因为他是向导的体质？

但他分明没有完全觉醒！

贺天一脸复杂地看向怀里毫无察觉的人——莫关山甚至还本能地舔了舔嘴唇。

在搞清楚原因之前，贺天忽然不想莫关山这么早醒来了。

TBC

————————————————————————

红毛精神体——瓦纳大草原獀（薮）猫·名字待定

成年体体型同小型猎豹，躯干和四肢修长。皮毛黄色且具黑斑， 黑斑与背部和头部的纵向斑纹融为一体。分布于非洲西部、中部和东部。主要栖息于大草原，有时也出现在山地，适于生活在湿地边缘的芦苇丛中。除交配期以外独行性。黄昏至次日黎明最为活跃。

名字还没想HHHH要么就叫毛毛吧HHH（八）  
痛感渐渐褪去，随之袭来的就是全身上下的疲惫感，就像是七八天没有睡觉一般。

而且身边还有淡淡的温暖围绕着自己，就仿佛婴孩沉睡在母亲的怀抱之中，这一切叫莫关山感觉到从未有过的安心，便也没有细究这温暖的来源，已然静静睡去。

梦中他就像是一粒灰尘漂浮在巨大无比的空间之中，不知从何而来，亦不知从何而去。

他想起了很多事，很多以前的事，一切就像是老旧的胶片电影在脑海中回放。

可能是这胶卷太过破旧，画面之中便带上了许多黑点，有时候又太过闪亮，看不清其中人物的动作和脸——可声音却是清清楚楚。

“儿子，跟着爸爸去公园么？”

“好！”

“老爸，我要吃这个！”

“不许叫老爸！越叫越老了！”

“哼~我偏不，哈哈！”

“臭小子！”

这个人……

莫关山努力想睁开眼睛去看画面中模模糊糊的高大身影，却似乎被什么无形的绳子给束缚住了身体，便怎么都向前不了。

太久了，他真的已经要记不清父亲的长相，如果可以，他想再看一眼！

暗自着急之时，画面又被切换，耳边是一个刺耳而尖锐的女声。

“你怎么不早同我说！”

“你这是在害我你知道么！”

男子没有说话，只沉沉地叹了口气：“……这些年，辛苦你了。”

而后便是女人含含糊糊的哭泣声，视线太过低矮，画面又太过黯淡，他什么都看不清楚。

而后耳边传入沙沙的声响——是雨声。

“老爸！老爸！你们要带他去哪里？”

是一个小孩子的哭腔。

“你们不许动他！不然我要报警了！”

“臭小子，站在那里不许动。”

孩子喘着气，抽着鼻子，还打着气嗝，抬头看向男子。

而后便是一个坚实而温暖的拥抱，随着这拥抱袭来的更是如枷锁一般沉重的力量，叫那孩子——叫自己喘不过气来。

男人上了车，消失在了画面的尽头，而作为观众的莫关山几乎已经出离愤怒，一拳狠狠地砸向屏幕，却只挥了个空，什么都没能碰到。

他知道这是什么——他老爸被人带走，入狱的那一天。

他并不知道父亲的罪名，只记得那天雨下得很大，后面的事情他都记得很清楚了：父母离婚，母亲改嫁，自己跑出去打了一个通宵的游戏，又和街头的几个混混打了一架住进了医院。

放在眼前，仿佛像是一个笑话，一场梦。

于是他就在这一片记忆的空间之中行走，没有目的也没有出路。

不知呆了多久，莫关山忽然感觉到有什么正在入侵他所在的空间，从内心油然而生的一股危机感便扑面而来。

好几股精神力量从四面八方气势汹汹地闯入，莫关山只觉得荒唐，还以为再做噩梦，便慌不择路地往其他地方跑去。

——那处似乎有光亮，那里！

直觉性地往一处亮光跑去，他正要松口气，却觉得脚下一个踏空，身体便往下坠落。

“卧槽？！”

发觉精神触手之时，雷奈已经将前腿抬起，随时准备将之砍落。

贺天将它拦住，反而选择将自己的精神屏障打开，开始观察对方向导的精神变化。

他算是看出来这个向导应该是个没有经过训练的新手，而且也没有敌意，否则这么好的机会，这样一个向导怎么还会任由自己的精神力在别人的空间打转转，还什么都不干？

贺天一拍自己精神体的背部，两人便极有默契地顺之而上，慢慢跟在对方后头，潜入了那名新手向导的精神空间。

一片空旷的草原，低矮灰黄的草木映入眼帘，偶尔还能看见几棵形状奇异的灌木。

“这是……非洲大草原？”

贺天一愣，便往前走了两步，雷奈似乎也很喜欢这里的地势环境，于命令之前就已经撒开腿跑了出去。

黑豹擅攀爬和隐藏，捕猎乃是一把好手，精神体与哨兵之间有着极其紧密的联系，因而贺天也不担心它是否会走丢，便慢慢开始寻找对方的痕迹。

这会是谁？

为什么都进入了精神空间，不但寻找不到对方的踪影，甚至连一点反抗都没有？

任何哨兵或是向导，对他人的精神侵入侵入都会本能地进行抵抗，而自己进来的也未免太顺利了一些，这个向导该不会是个反射弧超长的笨蛋吧？

贺天暗地里讽刺了两句，便听得耳边传来雷奈一声呼唤。

黑豹作为豹子的一种，其奔跑速度是所有动物中最为出类拔萃的，甚至可以达到时速130公里左右，不过一小会儿，雷奈就已经带着“战利品”回来了。

看着眼前的战利品，贺天差些笑出声来——是一只薮猫。

一般的向导和哨兵其精神体从开始就是成年的状态，这都是为了更方便为向导还有哨兵服务。

而眼前这只薮猫却明显还是幼年，被雷奈叼在嘴里，四只小爪挥来舞去，拼命挣扎。

看到面前这个陌生人，颇为不友好地大声地嗷了几声，只可惜这个小家伙实在太小，不过也才孩童半臂那么长，拉长着自己的前爪，不停嚎叫，这反而叫贺天觉得像是只小奶猫。

皮毛皆是浅黄色，虽然年纪小，但上面已经有非常明显的黑斑，背部和头部还有纵向的斑纹。

更有趣的是，不知道是不是这小薮猫刚刚出生没多久，胎毛都还没换干净，这脑门处还有尾巴尖上却是长着一层暗红色的小短毛，看上去颇为别致。

“雷奈，把它放下来吧。”

贺天一声令下，雷奈便小心地将自己的猎物放在了主人的面前。

薮猫回头看了看之前来抓它的凶手，颇为不善地准备开口去咬，谁料还没迈两步，自己却站不稳，啪叽倒在了地上。

贺天被这一幕逗得笑出了声来，小薮猫的动作不由变得有些拘谨，那双黑亮的眼睛里似乎饱含委屈还有尴尬，嗷嗷地又叫了好几声。

见贺天还不停下来，不由得恼羞成怒，后腿一撑就要向前袭击过去。

而动作才做了一半，从天而降一只黑爪，牢牢地摁住了它的背部，叫他动弹不得，只能哼哼唧唧地扭着身子表达不满。

“你的主人是谁？”

小家伙不是很明白，便歪头盯着自己这个敌人，又嗷了两声。

“连同精神体的精神联系都做不到？”

贺天不由皱了皱眉——这个向导到底心是有多大？

精神体处于幼年状态的原因大多是因为向导或者哨兵没能够完全觉醒，亦或者被外部力量所限制，这个向导又会是因为什么原因呢？

眼前的“敌人”表情严肃，看着自己的目光愈加带着冷漠和杀气，小薮猫被吓了一跳，叫声也越来越轻，越来越没有气势，到最后只能眼泪汪汪地看着他。

许是这小家伙目光太过执着，贺天不由起了玩弄之意，顺势揉了揉小薮猫的头，又叫了雷奈放开爪子，开始给它梳理皮毛。

自己的精神体是黑豹，同是猫科动物，贺天自然知晓如何讨好这类。

手指慢慢从它的头顶顺到它的下巴，又慢慢揉了揉它胸前白色的绒毛，动作轻柔和缓，小薮猫从未享受过这般待遇，只觉得全身舒爽，从头到尾都散发着一股快乐的味道。

而后更是索性自己躺下来，讨好地舔了舔贺天的手指，想让对方帮它再摸摸肚皮。

贺天也乐得开心，弓了手指便蹭着它腹部柔软的细肉，又慢慢蹭到下颚，小薮猫舒服地眯起了眼睛，还不由得打了一个哈欠，四肢还不由随着对方的动作摆动，尾巴也乖巧地在贺天的手背扫来扫去。

这个人技术好好，又能打败那个黑色的大家伙，果然很厉害！

待一轮顺毛下来，小薮猫俨然叛变，缠着贺天的脚，奶声奶气地叫，毛茸茸的脑袋也在他的裤腿蹭了一遍又一遍。

“小家伙我得出去了。”

“嗷？”

贺天最后捏了一把那小小的脑袋。

“没办法，我得去把你那笨蛋主人叫起来才行。”

“嗷嗷~”

红色皮毛，新手向导，幼年精神体……

贺天已然猜出这个人的身份，嘴角更是带上了淡淡笑意。

小心翼翼地将薮猫嘴中被百般蹂躏的裤腿解救出来，贺天便将自己从精神空间抽离出去。

睁开眼便看见在自己怀里尚未苏醒的莫关山，如今想到他的身份，看他的目光也有些许的改变和不同，然而贺天并不准备说出来。

因为莫关山是一个不完整的向导，虽然不知道为什么能力会这么弱，但怎么看都是作为普通人生活下去这个选项要好得多。

向导和哨兵不同，他们除了精神力超常之外，其身体素质和普通人是一模一样的，何况一个不完整的向导即便精神失控也不会对周围造成什么太大影响。

只是……

怀里的莫关山不知做了什么噩梦，喃喃地似乎还在喊着什么。

“……做了什么梦，怎么又哭了？”

慢慢擦去对方眼角渗出来的泪水，贺天忽然感觉红毛的手似乎又收得紧了一些，这样全身心的依赖让贺天觉得非常愉快。

仿佛这个人只能依靠着自己，只属于自己。

目光直直地盯着那被泪水打湿的嘴唇，贺天忽然觉得胸口涌上一阵躁动，不知不觉已经微微俯下了身子，直到自己的嘴唇已经擦过对方的唇尖，一瞬间仿若有电流通过全身，贺天身体狠狠一抖，这才回过神来。

心跳如鼓鸣，他忽然有些惊慌失措——自己干了什么？

是因为他是向导的体质？

但他分明没有完全觉醒！

贺天一脸复杂地看向怀里毫无察觉的人——莫关山甚至还本能地舔了舔嘴唇。

在搞清楚原因之前，贺天忽然不想莫关山这么早醒来了。

TBC

————————————————————————

红毛精神体——瓦纳大草原獀（薮）猫·名字待定

成年体体型同小型猎豹，躯干和四肢修长。皮毛黄色且具黑斑， 黑斑与背部和头部的纵向斑纹融为一体。分布于非洲西部、中部和东部。主要栖息于大草原，有时也出现在山地，适于生活在湿地边缘的芦苇丛中。除交配期以外独行性。黄昏至次日黎明最为活跃。

名字还没想HHHH要么就叫毛毛吧HHH


End file.
